<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scotty's Scotch by BangtanBambi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551423">Scotty's Scotch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangtanBambi/pseuds/BangtanBambi'>BangtanBambi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The adventures of Scotty, The Enterprise and his alcohol [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Drunkenness, Fluff without Plot, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:20:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangtanBambi/pseuds/BangtanBambi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chekov and Sulu steal Scotty's scotch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pavel Chekov &amp; Hikaru Sulu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The adventures of Scotty, The Enterprise and his alcohol [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scotty's Scotch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scotty sat down at his desk and grasped the large unopened bottle of scotch by his computer. He kicked his boots off and switched the monitor on. He was about to twist the cap off the bottle but he was interrupted by a whistle.</p><p>"Mr Scot please come down to engineering," The Captain said and Scotty sighed. He forcefully pulled his boots on and slammed the bottle down.</p><p>"Acknowledged," he grumbled and stomped down to engineering. Chekov was peaking around the corner he darted to Scotty's door.</p><p>"What was the password?" He whispered into his communicator to Sulu.</p><p>"Five, seven, Sierra, Alpha," Sulu replied. Chekov pressed the keypad and the doors swished open. Chekov walked around the room, telling Sulu about his decorations. </p><p>"I've found ze bottle of scotch," he whispered excitedly. Chekov grabbed the large bottle of scotch by the computer. He turned around and saw a smaller more rectangular bottle scotch by his bed. He rolled his sleeves up and adjusted his oversized shirt. He shoved the bottle down his shirt and tucked his shirt into his trousers. He grabbed the round bottle and looked for something to hide this bottle. He sighed and darted out the room, checking the corridors. </p><p>"Hurry, he's coming up!" Sulu exclaimed. Chekov quickened his pace. </p><p>"Where do ya think you're going, laddie?" Scotty asked holding onto Chekov's shoulder. Chekov gasped and turned around, his heart racing. </p><p>"M-Meester Scott," Chekov stuttered. Scotty grabbed the large bottle out of Chekov's hand and spun him around. Chekov prayed that Scotty wouldn't notice the bottle under his shirt. </p><p>"Next time I catch you stealing me scotch, I make you regret it." Scotty let go of Chekov's shoulder and walked back to his room. Chekov turned around and slowly walked back to Sulu's cabin. The doors swished open and Sulu was standing by the door, smiling like a fool.</p><p>"Where is the bottle?" He asked his smile gone.</p><p>"I was caught," Chekov said sadly but he soon perked up. He untucked his shirt and pulled the other bottle of scotch out.</p><p>"You genius!" Sulu cried out as the doors swished shut. Chekov set the bottle next to one of Sulu's many plants. Sulu held onto Chekov's face and pressed his lips against Chekov's soft ones. They both blushed at the action. Sulu opened the bottle and poured two glasses filled with the golden liquid. He handed one to Chekov. They clinked glasses and took a mouthful, it burnt their throats as it went down. </p><p>"You should be thankful I hid that bottle in your shirt, " Chekov said as he refilled his glass.</p><p>"I'm very thankful," Sulu said, setting his glass down. He took Chekov's glass and placed it next to his. Chekov got the idea and wrapped his arms around Sulu's neck. Sulu pressed gently, open mouth kisses all along Chekov's exposed neck and jawline. He bit down on Chekov's shoulder and left a red mark which would be there in the morning.</p><p>"How about we finished that scotch and see what happens?" Sulu murmured against the Russian neck. </p><p>"Zhat would be a good idea," Chekov agreed and reached for his glass. He drunk it in one gulp and soon the bottle was empty. The next morning when the woke up, they both had a hangover and couldn't remember what happened last night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>